Master of Mayhem
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Melanie and Payton Wayne move in with their Uncle Bruce when their mother is killed in a terrible accident. Bruce finds it hard looking after two young ladies... especially when the Joker becomes interested in Payton, making her his new obsession.
1. Meeting the master himself

" Payton Elizabeth! Get down here now!" Melanie Wayne shouted up the white carpeted staircase. " You're going to be late for school!"

Payton rolled her eyes. She took one last look in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was almost black and it was pin straight today. It felt so smooth as she ran her hand through it. She puckered her lips up and blew a small kiss. She shrugged her shoulder. " Perfect."

Payton ran down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. She plopped down on a chair in the kitchen. " Hey."

Melanie's eyes fluttered to her sixteen year old sister. Melanie was five years older than Payton. " Hey." She clasped her manicured hands together. " Chop! Chop! Junior year isn't going to finish itself."

Payton groaned. " Ew." She stood up and grabbed her bag of books and threw it over her shoulder. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with purple shinny jeans. She had a new pair of boots on, to go with it. " See you later."

" Bye." Melanie smiled. " Oh wait! Payton, please try to stay out of trouble."

Payton rolled her eyes. " Okay. I'm not a baby."

" And be safe!" Melanie yelled after her, but all she heard was the sound of a slamming door, as a response.

" Annoying." Payton muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin Boyer raced down the busy sidewalks of Gotham city. " Payton!" It was always hard to keep up with her. " Payton!"

Payton turned around slowly. " Hi Austin." She smiled slightly.

Austin's face turned a light pink from embarassment. " You look…" He was cut off.

" Hey babe." Logan put his arm around Payton and pulled her close.

Payton slid out of his grasp. " Get away from me, Logan. Melanie would kill me, if she saw you with me."

Logan was twenty five. Way too old for Payton in Melanie's book. Besides, Logan was always getting in trouble with the cops.

" Oh. I see. You'd rather hang around this dork?" Logan shoved Austin into a brick building.

Payton shoved back at Logan. " Hey! Leave him alone!"

Logan glared at her. " Fine. I got myself a new job. Then, you'll be wishing that we really were together. And the first guy I come after is… him." He pointed at Austin.

There was a screeching noise, and a dark blue SIV stopped beside the,. Austin grabbed Payton's hand. " I want you to meet my boss." He smiled at her with an evil grin. " You'll be at your uncle's fundraiser tonight, right?"

Payton sighed. " Whatever." The horn beeped and Logan was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Payton's heels clicked on the tiled floor as she stopped out of the elevator. " Alfred!" She rushed over to him. " Where's Bruce?"

Alfred smiled. " You know your uncle, dear. He could be anywhere."

Her question was answered when a helicopter was now landing on the roof. Bruce entered with three other women. He said his little entrance speech for Harvey and then the party was back on.

Payton slipped away unnoticed. She turned on some cool water and rinsed her hands. There was something wrong, and she could feel it. She pulled out her palm cell phone and checked for messages. Nothing.

There was a gun shot outside that made her jump. What the hell was going on out there?

Quickly she ran out into the hallway.

" I only got one question for you. Where is Harvey Dent?"

Payton peeked around the corner to see the Joker and tons of other henchmen.

Joker took sip of champagne and threw the glass. " Oh. I do have another question. Has anyone seen Miss. Payton Wayne?"

Payton's heart skipped a beat. How did he know her name? Logan. She cursed his name under her breath. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Joker looked at a henchman who nodded.

He started towards her. " Well hello beautiful. You must be Pay. Ton."

Payton shook her head and looked for a way out, but he was only feet away now. He reached out and pulled her, so that she was right in front of him.

" And you are beautiful." He continued. He studied her. " Yah know what? I'll come back for Harvey later. I think _this_ is all I need, right here."

Payton gulped, and was forced towards the elevator. She watched him motion over a hench men. The elevator doors opened and she was thrown in to the ground.

The doors closed and Payton sat up on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. All she could wonder was, where the hell was her so called Uncle Bruce?

Payton: .net/albums/Sel061408/normal_

.

**Here is two pics. you'll have to copy and paste them. let me know what you think and if they work!!!=]**


	2. Elevator fun

Payton looked up to see the Joker inches away from her face. She gasped and looked away. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

" Hey boss!" The clown yelped. " Easy on her. She's very delegate."

Joker sighed. He turned to the clown. " yah know. I think I might keep this one… for myself."

Payton's brown eyes glared at the clown. She stood up so fast, that the movement of the elevator made her fall back. She landed in the Joker's arms. She gripped the fabric on his coat, as he stood her up.

" Wow." He mouthed. " A little clumsy… are we?" Joker jerked her around to face him.

Payton still focused her eyes on the clown. She tried running at him, but Joker held her back. " Ah. Ah. Ah."

Logan pulled off his mask. " Hey babe. What's the matter?"

" Like you don't already know!" She snapped.

" I told you that I wanted you to meet my boss. I never said that you'd like him." Logan protested.

The anger building up in Payton's mind was finally unbearable. She ran towards him again. " Logan, I'm going to kill you!"

Joker gripped Payton's arm and threw her against the hard steel doors. There was a shaky noise and the elevator came to a complete stop. " What the?" Logan said, as he looked up.

Joker pressed the emergency open doors button. The doors slid open quickly. He stuck his head out and looked up the shaft. It was too dark to see anything.

Payton tried to look too, but Joker shoved her away.

The next thing they knew, Joker was thrown backwards. Batman dived in after him.

" Bruce." Payton whispered to herself. It was a funny thought. Knowing that her own uncle was none other than the batman.

Batman punched Logan, who ran at him first. Joker pulled Payton over to him violently. He yanked out a switch blade and put the blade to her throat.

Batman stopped. " Let her alone."

Joker laughed. " Sure. Why don't you just take off you're little _secret_ identity and then we'll talk about letting her alone." He held her out the door. They were only on floor seventeen. Long way down.

Batman reached his hand out to her. " Here. Leave her out of this."

" I've got a better idea!" Joker beamed. He let go of Payton. " Go get her!"

Payton's screams echoed off the walls. " No!" Logan yelled.

" Payton!" Batman jumped out the elevator after her. He fired his grapple, snagging Payton's ankle. He gripped her tightly and tried to get his cape to stiffen, but only half responded. He wrapped his arms around her, twisting so he would hit the ground first, breaking her fall.

They hit the ground with a thud. Payton gasped for breath. " Uncle Bruce?"

" Yeah?"

" Where were you about ten minutes ago when all this started?" She asked with a slight smile.

He started to answer when the elevator starting moving again. It was coming down fast. " Payton!" He rolled over, pushing her out of the shaft.

Payton panicked. She grabbed his armored arm and pulled him out of the shaft. The elevator stopped in front of them.

The Joker stood there, looking down at them. " Why hello there."

**PLEASE REVIEW=]**


	3. First Lesson

Joker took out a knife and slashed it into Batman's shoulder. Logan grabbed Payton and pulled her along. He pulled out a walkie talkie. " Bring the car around front! NOW!"

Payton tried to push him away. " No!" She yelped. Cold air claimed her body when they stepped outside to see the same SUV.

Logan shoved her inside. He closed the door and sat beside her. " Logan, boss may want that seat." The driver pointed out.

Logan saw the Joker coming towards the car. He quickly jumped up to the passenger's seat.

Joker pulled open the door and plopped in beside Payton. " Bats. Never liked them. Never will."

Payton slid over as far as she could to the window. She could feel Joker's breath on the back of her neck, as she looked out the window. She felt his gloved hand on her knee.

He let out a heavy sigh and pulled the driver's seat back. He stood up, head barely touching the roof. The driver pulled over and switched seats with him.

Payton looked up just as he was moving seats to see Logan empty a gun barrel.

The SUV started moving again. A little faster this time though. Thank goodness the windows were tinted.

Payton gripped onto the seat. She glanced over at the man beside her. He was turned around talking to three other men that she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes looked up in the rear view mirror, to see Joker staring back at her. She sighed and looked away.

They stopped at an old warehouse and the others got out. Payton watched Joker stay in his seat. He still looked ather in the mirror.

Logan held his handout for her, but Joker was quick to stop that. He smacked his hand away and gripped her wrist. " Come on Pay. Ton."

Payton groaned and nearly fell out of the car. Once again Joker kept her from falling. " You are _very_ clumsy."

Payton sighed. She held onto his coat and tried to balance on her two feet. Logan tried to help her, but he decided not to, afraid of the outcome.

Joker placed on index finger on Payton's shoulder. When he did, Payton wobbled over a bit. He started laughing hysterically. He pushed her threw the front door and grabbed her shoulders from behind. He led her into the front room.

Payton studied the room. Only one word could best describe it. Gross. She took a seat down on one of the two sofas. There was a coffee table between them.

Two of Joker's henchmen sat on either side of her. " Mike. Ferb. Keep your hands to yourself." Logan warned.

Payton looked behind her into the kitchen. She had lost sight of Joker already. Logan walked out of the room too. One of the men smiled at her. He grabbed at her with his dirty fists.

Payton squirmed away easily. This guy's strength was no match for Joker's. The other man grabbed at her too. " Stop!" She glanced around for something she could use to stop them. There was a two feet metal pole underneath the coffee table. She bent down, picked it up, and swatted at them.

The one man pulled the pole from her hand and started swinging at her now. Payton dodged most of them, but the last blow threw her to the ground.

Payton winced in pain. She opened her eyes to see the man laying beside her. The Joker was above him, glaring angrily.

" What does it take for you to listen, Ferb?! Hmm?" Joker growled.

Payton felt bad for Ferb. Even though he whacked her hard. " No, stop!"

Joker's angry eyes focused on her, but they didn't lighten up. " Hmm? I'm sorry Pay. Ton. Did you have something… to say?"

She nodded. " Umm…. It wasn't really his fault. I was the one who got the pole out." She regretted saying it the minute it came out.

" Well. It seems we need to teach you both a lesson of keeping your hands off my possessions!"

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND PLEASE KEEP READING AND MORE REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS GREAT! BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PAYTON GOES A LITTLE OFF THE DEEP END.=]=]=]=]**

**OH AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS TO PLEASE REVIEW! IT LETS ME KNOW IF I AM DOING OK. OH AND THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER… I PROMISE!!!**


	4. Learning hurts

Ferb looked like he was about to cry. He stared in horror as Joker left and came back with a razor sharp knife. " So… who's first?" Joker looked at Payton while he spoke. The other men, including Logan, watched in horror too.

Ferb pointed to Payton. " DING! DING! DING! We have a winner!" Joker yelled.

Payton stared, scared for her life, as he went in the kitchen. He came back with a wooden chair and duck tape. He sat the chair in front of her. Payton stood up. Joker threw his arm out to grab her. " No!" She screamed. She ducked away and ran to the nearest door.

Once inside she locked the door and pulled out her cell phone. She heard a calm voice answer. " Gordon!" Joker was banging on the door.

" Payton?"

" Gordon please!" Tears flooded her eyes. " You have to help me!" The door started to kick in and she screamed.

" Payton. Calm down. Where are you and what's going on?"

She sobbed. " I don't know where I am. Joker is…" The door was now kicked in all the way. " No!"

Joker stepped inside. He took the phone from her hand and held on tightly to her wrist.

" Hello?"

Gordon's voice turned to urgency. " Joker? What have you done with her?"

" Well hello commissioner." He glared at Payton. " Why don't you come find her? That is… if there's anything left to find." he threw the phone against the wall. His black eyes returned to her.

Payton backed away until she hit the back of a wall. She put her arms in front of her face, in a protective motion. She closed her eyes and waited for any sort of hit. The hit came quickly and painfully.

Her left cheek hurt so bad, that it caused slow tears to flow out of her eyes. She sunk down to the floor and placed her arm on the bath tub.

He curled his hand up into a tight fist and threw a punch down onto her arm. Payton screamed. " Ow!"

Joker gripped her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her forward. " Didn't your uncle ever teach you to do what you're _told?" _She lifted her arm up to whack him, but he grabbed it and pinned them both behind her head.

" Stop!" She yelled. All she could do was scream. He was holding her arms tightly and her body was begging her to get him away. Her face ached with pain and she could feel the bruises starting to form on her arms. " Please…"

" Come on Payton. Fight me. Come on." He whispered. He watched her and waited for her to fight at him.

Payton tried moving her arms, but it was useless. " I can't…" After saying that he loosened his grip and she elbowed him in the face. She stood up and started for the door, but he grabbed her ankle and tripped her, leaving her holding on tightly to the doorknob.

" Let go of me!" She pleaded.

Joker pulled her back, her nails digging in the floor as he pulled her. " I don't think so." He whispered.

Payton couldn't take it anymore. She was slowly fading away. Everything started to get blurry. She closed her eyes and felt the room spinning around her. The last thing she heard was him cursing her name.


	5. Gamblers

**Payton's POV:**

The was some sort of rustling around me. I didn't quite know what it was, but I knew that I really did not want to find out. My head was aching and my shoulders hurt. I moved my arm and touched my forehead. It was warm, but not warm enough for a fever. This all could not be happening to me. Maybe I was at Bruce's right now. That all of this was just a horrible nightmare. Hopefully, but I still wasn't ready to find out. I thought about yelling Melanie's name, but I was too afraid of who would answer in her place.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. This was definitely wasn't her room, let alone her home. It wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. I sat up and looked around. Nice room. Kind of roomy. It had white pale walls that made you feel surrounded and there was a bathroom a few feet away from the bed. A big closet. TV at the end of the bed. One thing stood out the most. A purple suit.

The Joker whipped around so quickly, that I had no time to react. I just sat there staring blankly at him. I couldn't take the evil stare andymore and I looked down to my hands. They were red, but that's not what concerned me. My arms where covered in black and blue marks. My wrist's had bluish circles around them from the grasp he had on them. I looked up to see him leaning on the door frame. I had no idea how long he was there. His stare made it impossible to think.

" Get up. We're leaving in ten minutes." Was all he said. He went back to doing whatever he was doing before. He didn't even stop to look back and make sure she was doing what she was told. He just assumed that she would. And he was right.

I sighed loudly, hoping that he would hear. I threw my legs over the bedside and sat there for a few minutes. I took notice to my outfit now. I really needed to change. I hated wearing the same outfit two days in a row. I fiddled with one of the rings on my finger. It was silver and had my birthstone in the center. Ruby. My dad had bought me that the last time I saw him. After years of fighting with my mom, he got up and left. He must've planned to leave, because he spent the whole day with me and Melanie. Buying us anything that we wanted.

The thoughts of her dad being out there somewhere and not knowing what was happening to her, caused tears to form in my eyes. He didn't even come to mom's funeral. Maybe he didn't know. There was a number of possiblities. Maybe he was dead. Either way, Melanie and I were sent to live with his younger brother Bruce. Many people didn't know that her dad was Bruce Wayne's brother. They hardly spoke. Her father always had negativity towards Bruce. Her mother on the other hand enjoyed their Uncle Bruce. He was a sweet man and visited us often. Everything changed though, when mom died.

I was knocked back to reality when the Joker froze completely. " Payton." He sounded fustrated.

My heart starting beating a mile a second. " Hmm?" Was all I could think of as a reply. He whirled around, now wearing a black trash bag outfit. This sight caused me to place my hand over my mouth, trying to hold in my laugh. It didn't work though.

" What's _so_ funny? Hmm?" He asked in a harsh tone. His black eyes were now cold and they stared at me waiting for an answer.

I shrugged. " Nothing."

He sighed heavily and ran his left hand through his hair. " Goo-_d._" He slid across the carpeted floor to the bedside. He gripped both of her sides and jerked her forward off the bed. He licked his lips. " If you try anything tonight, anything at all, you will pay for it. Understand? I don't think we want anymore problems, right?" He paused to look down at her arms.

I shook my head no. The truth was, I was going to escape any chance I got. I needed to get home to Bruce and Melanie. Melanie was probably recovering from some sort of heart attack after everything that happened.

" Get ready to go." He said angrily. " I think I recall telling you that a while ago.

I still just stood there. " I am ready."

He shrugged. " Fine." He grabbed my wrist, which caused me to wince in pain. I was dragged to the door.

We stood in the kitchen. He wasn't making any attempt of losening his grip. The first thing that caught my eye was Ferb. He was really beat up. I felt so bad. His one eye was black and blue. There were scrathes and cuts on his face. I desperately wanted to tell him sorry, but there was no time for that. I was jerked forward violently. " Time to go!" The Joker shouted.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

We arrived at a nice appartment building. The kind of place you would expect a gambler to live. I watched everyone exit the SUV and I did the same. Halfway to the entrance door we stopped. " Boss, do you want me to stay out in the car with, Payton?" Logan asked. I looked at the Joker, begging him silently to say yes. He didn't.

" Nope. WE are all going inside!" He yelled the last part.

I felt more bruises starting to form on my wrist. Everytime he jerked me forward, I swear my shoulder would dislocate itself. I took in the sight of the lobby. There was no sign of anyone. I watched the Joker lay himself on the floor. He looked up at me with a smile. " I'm warning you one last time, Payton. Nothing. Stupid."

I nodded. He pulled the garbage bag over his head. Two of the men picked him up, while a new guy, named Mike lead the way. Logan garbbed my hand and walked beside me. I didn't pull away, because this may be the only thing gentle I'll have. We stopped outside of a doorway. Well Logan and I did. Everyone else kept walking through the doorway. I started to walk too, but Logan stopped me. " Oh no, Payton. I don't think that you really want to see that."

I stopped. Because for once Logan was right. I didn't want to see anyone getting a knife put inside their mouth.


	6. Runaway Payton

**Payton's POV:**

I wasn't sure what was going on in there, but I wanted to find out. I walked to the doorway and just peered inside. It looked like a small game room. A man looked like he was playing pool by himself. This man must have been Gamble. He looked up when he saw the henchmen enter with the Joker. " Yo, Gamble. Someone here for you. They said that they've just killed the Joker."

The two henchmen holding the Joker up, laid his body up on the pool table. Gamble looked at the body and sat his pool stick down. He ripped the first half of the bag up, revealing Joker's face. " So. Dead. That's five hundred." Gamble said, looking at the men.

Joker sat up quickly and turned around to face Gamble. " How bout alive? Hmm?" He grabbed Gamble's shoulders and put a knife at his cheek. I saw him look past Gamble's shoulder to me. He motioned me in with his free hand. I did what I was told and stood off to the side. Logan followed in close behind me.

Joker went back to Gamble. " You wanna know how I got this scars?" He nodded to Gamble. " My father was... a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier thatn usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching, he takes teh knife to her, laughing while he does it. Turns to me and he says." He paused, the look in his eyes showed that he was pissed off now, by the memory. " Why so serious?! Comes at me with the knife. Why so serious!? He sticks the blade in my mouth. Lets put a smile on that face! And..." He stopped again, this time to look at me. " Why so serious?" He asked simply.

I squeezed my eyes shut when he slit right through Gamble's mouth. I heard Gamble's lifeless body fall to the ground with a small thud. Three of Gamble's men were on the ground, with Joker's men aiming a gun at them. Joker ripped the garbage bag off. " So. Our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for... aggressive expannsion." He looked at a pool stick and then to Gamble's three men. " So, whick of you fine gentlemen, would like to join our team. Oh. But there's only one spot open now. So we're gonna have. Tryouts." He broke the pool stick in half and threw the sharper half on the ground. His voice grew to a whisper. " Make it fast." He walked between them, motioning me to follow him.

I couldn't hold my opinion in any longer. " What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. He was walking too fast, so it was hard for me to keep up. " How could you just kill him?! He didn't do anything wrong!" He stopped so quickly, that I bumped right into him.

" Do you wanna join him?" He asked angrily. I shook my head no. " THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" He yelled loudly. It caused me to jump back when it echoed off the walls. He started to walking again.

There was no way I was following this guy. I stopped and turned around. I looked around quickly. There was a door in the far corner. I could hear the Joker's foot steps coming back. Without thinking, I ran for the door. I pulled it open. It lead to a flight of stairs. At the bottom, was an emergency exit door. " Payton!" Joker growled. This was an emergency.

I skipped two steps at a time trying to hurry down. " GO GET HER!" Joker yelled. A lot of footsteps were heard now. I pulled open the door, to feel the night air hit my face. I looked up to see a full moon. I didn't have time to look at the sky right now. I ran as fast as I could. Thank god I took track in freshman year. The heavy door opened behind me. I could hear shouting above the cars driving by.

Running on the sidewalk was not easy. People were everywhere and I tried my best to dodge them. " HEY! STOP HER!" It was Logan's voice. Now he was after me too? I thought that maybe Logan would try and at least help me. I turned around to see every single henchmen on her trail. I slammed hard into someone. " Sorry." I whispered.

" Payton!" The boy said.

I studied the boy. " Austin! Oh my god, Austin. You have to help me out of here! The Joker, he's after me!"

Austin dug in his pocket and handed me his car keys. " Here. Take my car. It's right across the street." He said quickly.

" What about you?" I asked.

" Just go! I'll take a cab!" He yelled.

I did what I was told and ran to his red BMW. I pulled open the driver's door and jammed in the key. The car started up and I threw my foot on the pedal. Just remembering that I didn't have a license. Oh well.

Austin watched the car speed away. " Good." He breathed. He turned around to see Logan looking straight at him. Only inches away from his face. " Look who it is." Logan said. " I think you better come with me. Boss is going to be pissed when he finds out you helped her get away."

** Okay people. Please review! If you are reading this, please review!=] And you check out pictures of Payton on my bio page. They work, I know they do, cause I tried them out tons of times.=]**


	7. No ideas

Austin woke up and looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of warehouse. It was odd. He looked up and saw two sofas. Between them was a coffee table. Something caught his eye the most. There was a beat up cell phone laying on the coffee table. It was Payton's. Austin closed his eyes. He blinked them open and closed for about two minutes. Where the hell was he?

A door slammed shut from the back hallway. He quickly sat up straight. Out of the hallway stepped Logan. Logan walked to the area in front of Austin and took a seat on one of the sofas. " Where did you tell Payton to go?" Logan asked.

" What?" Austin asked, confused. " I didn't tell her to go anywhere."

" You helped her get away!" Logan yelled. " Did you tell her to go get help?"

" I told her to go home." Austin answered.

Logan smirked at him. " you are in so much trouble, Austin. And I told you. I was coming after you first."

" You're just mad that Payton will never love you!" Austin screamed. He took in a deep breath. Logan stood up and put himself inches away from Austin's face. " Hate to break it to you, but she'll never love you either." Logan whispered.

Austin sighed. He knew it was true. " That's because of Galen." He replied.

Logan looked at the floor. " She still with that guy?"

Austin nodded. " Two years now."

Another door in the hallway slammed open. Austin felt chills run down his spine when the Joker appeared at the end of the hallway. He was looking straight at Austin. He flicked open one of his blades and knelt down to eye level with him. " What do you... want?" Austin asked, shivering.

" I want you.... to tell me everything you know about our good little friend, _Payton_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thought struck me just as I turned onto the road that Wayne Manor was on. What was I actually accomplishing by running away? Surely I would pay for it later, right? Or would he just blow me off. Oh well she's gone, move on to someone else. Would the Joker actually do that? Or would he keep coming after her? My bet was the second one.

I pulled up in the long driveway. I threw open the car door and ran up the cement steps as fast as I could. There were two lights on, so someone had to still be awake. I clenched my hands into fists and banged on the door. I didn't even check to see if it was locked. It usually was. Uncle Bruce was always afraid someone would try and hurt us.

The door opened slowly and threw my arms around the first person I saw. Alfred. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt him hugging me back. I opened my eyes to se a nervous Bruce running into the front doorway. " Payton!" He smiled slightly, but still looked worried.

I pulled away from Alfred and ran to Bruce. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I could feel the warm tears tickling my cheeks. " Oh my gosh, Uncle Bruce. I am so sorry." I couldn't help, but pour my soul out here.

" No Payton. You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered softly. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad. I just didn't know what to say. " I should've been more careful." I whispered back.

" This is all my fault. I don't want you blaming yourself." Bruce replied. He pulled away and gripped either side of my arms. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he gave me a confused look. " How did you get here?"

I shrugged. " Well... I ran away. Joker was really pissed, so yeah. But i kinda just... took off. I made a run for it and actually got away. I ran into Austin and he gave me his car."

Bruce eyed me suspicously. " Where is Austin?"

" He said that he'd take a cab. No big deal." I slid from his gentle grip and walked past him. I headed for the staircase. " Is Mel home?" I asked before stepping up on the first step.

" Yeah." He answered, while scratching his head.

His answer made me run up the stairs, skipping as many as I could. " Melanie!" It felt so weird saying her name. I was so used to saying it and I go one day without her and everything seems... weird. The last door on the left was shut. She was probably sleeping. " Melanie!" A huge smile was spread across my face. I couldn't wait to see her. I turned the cold brass knob and pushed open the door.

My smile faded instantly when a Joker card was laying on her bed.


	8. Trapped

I closed my eyes and blinked them back open a numerous amount of times. The card was not disappearing as I had hoped. I looked around the room for anything. I grasped a hold of my diamond necklace that said my name in cursive. Melanie had the same one. Only it said her name of course. We wore them everywhere. I sighed adn felt tears welling up in my brown eyes. My lungs suddenly felt tight. I couldn't breathe. I turned to run out the door. "Uncle Bruce!" I screamed louder than I had in a long time. "Uncle Bruce!"

My hand slid down the polished banister. I ran through the kitchen, still shouting his name. "Uncle Bruce!?" He still hadn't replied. I finally made it to his bedroom. I slid on the carpet and stood in the doorway. "Bruce?" Now I really couldn't breathe. Bruce was nowhere to be found. "Alfred?" I felt my voice crack. They couldn't just disappear that quickly.

Maybe he was in the bat place. Or whatever he called it now. I ran over to the wall. I pressed my finger in the small scanner. Access Denied. He had to be in there. I banged on the wall. "Uncle Bruce!" I slammed my palms into the wall as hard as I could. A small crash from the kitchen made me turn away.

Alfred was probably in there. To my suprise the kitchen was still empty. I flicked on the light and glanced around. A pot had fallen out of it's place. I took in a deep breath. Your losing it Payton. I told myself. I had to be. There was a soft knock on the door.

I checked the clock. 2:oo a.m. Who would be here at two in the morning? I pulled open the big white door. "Austin!" I smiled. He looked back at me, but there was something different about him. He looked sad. I pulled him inside. "Austin. Something happened. I think the Joker has Melanie. You have to help me find her. And I can't find Bruce or Alfred anywhere!" I let it all out.

He continued to stare at the floor. "Austin? What's wrong?" I asked.

Austin brought his eyes up to meet mine. "Payton. He does have Melanie."

I gave him a suprised expression. "How do you know?" I asked, hoping he would get over whatever it was he was upset about.

Austin's eyes were a bit watery. "I'm so sorry Payton."

I looked at him confused and shook my head. I felt tight strong arms wrap around my stomach, trapping my arms. I struggled to get free, but the arms only gripped my tighter. I went to scream, but a purple gloved hand covered my mouth. I stopped moving and stared at Austin. How could he do this to me. What the hell was going on?

"You're _not_ going anywhere this time, _Payton._" The Joker whispered in my ear.

I whimpered and closed my eyes. I tried biting his hand, but he kept tightening his grip each time I tried to move. I could barely breathe anymore. I looked back over to Austin. He wasn't even looking at me. I glared at him intensly. That jerk.

"Payton?!" Bruce's familiar voice caused a jolt of hope to spread through my body. My eyes focused over to him. His blue eyes were full of anger. "Joker!?" He spat out his name.

"You just mind you're own business. We'll just be on our _way._" Joker replied. He licked his lips and started walking towards the door. My body was still pressed against his and he didn't attend on letting go.

Bruce walked towards us. "_Ah ah ah."_ Joker pointed a gun at him. "Sorry, but you're not _invited._" He said, harshly.

**please make me happy and review!=] haha.**


	9. Tears

I kicked and screamed all the way to his stupid SUV. Everytime I kicked he tightened his grip. You'd think I would've learned by now to stop, but not me. I was always stubborn and I always would be. That was that. He opened the back door and threw me in. I knocked my head against the cold window. "Payton!" I heard her familiar voice and turned around. Melanie sat looking back at me. She however, was tied up in a thick rope.

"Melanie." Her name came out in a soft whisper. "I..." My voice was over powered by the Joker's. "Seatbelts!" He yelled. I looked towards the front. He was in the driver's seat looking straight at me in the mirror. As always. I guess that me, since everyone else was already in their seats. I now noticed Austin sitting beside me. Logan was in his same spot as the passenger.

I clicked in my seatbelt and he floored it. I knocked my head once again on the window. I heard the Joker chuckle. All I could do was glare, hoping he would see me. "Where are we going?" I asked angrily. Finally Austin looked up at me. He stared at me.

No one answered me. "Where are we going?!" I demanded.

"Payton!" Logan snapped.

"I never knew you were so talkative." Joker said, while staring me down. I really wish that he would just keep his eyes on the road before he gets us killed. I glared at him. "Oh come on Payton. We're going to see on of _my friends_." He said kind of weirdly. It caused me to cringe. I shook his tone off. This guy had friends?

"And your friends are where?" I asked. I was not quiting without an answer. I felt someone kick the back of my seat. It was Melanie. Her eyes told me to shut the hell up before I get myself smacked. And she was right. My bruises still ached. I watched the Joker scowl.

"_You'll find out when we get there!_" He shouted a bit. His tone caused me to direct my conversation to Austin. "Why would you help him? I thought you wer better than that, Austin." I only wanted Austin to hear all of this, but Logan and Joker were both all ears. Of course. Now they choose to listen to me.

Austin looked up towards the front. Then he refocused his eyes down to the floor. I shoved him. "Austin! Answer me! Just talk to me!" Austin shrugged me off. I couldn't believe this guy. What a total jerk.

We rounded a corner and I flew into the window once more. What was this? The third time? Oh my life had went from cool to pure hell. I sighed and proped my head against the window. I was bound to hit it again anyway. I thought about bitching him out for tying up my sister, but that would only cause him to get mad.

The SUV came to a sudden hault. I flew up out of my seat and my face hit the Joker's seat. I heard him and Logan both laughing at me. I rubbed my head. "What's so funny?!" I asked. They were really pissing me off tonight. Especially since I thought I had escaped from Joker.

Once again they chose not to answer me. Their doors opened and my door was opened next. Joker grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I tripped and felt the pavement coming to hit me, but the Joker gripped my arm, inches before hitting the ground. He smiled and helped me stand up straight. I yanked my hand away. "Thanks. But I don't need your help!" I snapped.

"Fine." He replied. He shoved me hard to the ground. I winced in pain as I felt new scracthes and cuts form. I looked down at my scuffed up hands. I couldn't hold the tears back. They just flooded out. "Oh Payton. Why are you crying?" He asked. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Because you hurt me." I choked out. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged my up. He took my hands and ran his gloved hands over them. Brushing the small black rocks out of the cuts. I winced a bit. It stung like crazy. "There. Now stop crying. Next time I'll give you a real reason to cry." He pushed me slightly. I didn't even take notice to where we were going. I didn't really care.

I kept hearing his last sentence in my head. 'Next time I'll give you a real reason to cry.' I sighed. I already had a real reason to cry. Or else I wouldn't be crying right now. Stupid. That's what he was. The Joker was just a stupid, mean, jerk! "Ugh, I hate him!" I didn't realize that I said this out loud. Everyone stopped to look at me. Including the Joker.

**please review and let me know what you think. If you like this story. Then check out my other one, Life gets Stranger.!=]**


	10. Old friends

Loud music instantly it my ears when we went inside. It was a night club. Great. Even though I loved to party, I didn't want to party with the Joker. Besides, what was there to celebrate? Neon lights flashed around me. I always loved neon colors. That made me think of my outfit again. How could I be seen at a night club dressed like this? Ugh. I was making things so difficult.

I didn't want to, but I followed Joker to a round table in the very back. There were hardly any people around us. I guess that was a good thing. I turned around. Melanie. I almost forgot about her. She was standing right behind me. Untied and everything. She grabbed my arm. "Payton, don't..." I felt my other arm get pulled on by the Joker. He jerked me forward, away from Melanie.

I looked back at her. I felt so sorry for her. It was all my fault. Joker never should've brought her into this. He motioned for me to sit down. I slid across the booth, all the way to the other end. I prayed that he wouldn't sit next to me. My prayers weren't answered.

He slid all the way to the middle and then motioned me to slid beside him. I shook my head no at first. Then I just went along with it. I put my head down on the table and buried my face in my arm. This was a nightmare. I really just wanted to go home. Above all, I wanted to see my dad again. I don't know where that came from, but I just realized how much I missed him.

I lifted my head when some waitress came over. She didn't seem to care that the Joker was here. It was like he came here often. I blanked out for a minute and then enter reality again. "Would you like anything?" The lady asked.

My eyes fluttered up to her. "Umm... I'm only sixteen though."

The lady shrugged. "We don't check ID here."

"Okay. I'll just have a wine cooler. Strawberry." I always wanted to try one of those. They looked so good whenever Melanie had them. Speaking over her, she was staring me down.

"Why don't you go dance, Payton." Logan said, from across the table. He was seated beside Melanie and Melanie was beside Austin.

I shook my head no. Of course he wanted to see me dance. What a pervert. It's because of him I'm even in this whole mess. "No thanks. I don't really want to dance."

"But you love to dance." Logan replied.

I sighed. I always did love to dance. And it would get me away from the Joker for a little. "Okay." I put my hands down on the table. I could never say no to dancing. I stood up and looked down at the Joker for approval. He did with a small nod. He then nodded for Logan to follow me.

We walked to the dance floor and I turned to face Logan. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He actually looked sweet here. The song of course changed to a slow dance. I wrapped my arms around Logan's neck. "So... is dancing with me as great as it sounds?" I asked.

He laughed a bit. "Yeah. But I think boss is a little jealous."

I looked past Logan's head to see the Joker staring at me. Glaring. He wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Logan. Thank god. I know that sounds harsh, but whatever. I don't want him mad at me. "Um... he is kind of staring you down."

Logan's eyes grew wide. He stepped back away from me a bit. He just kind of stood there, leaving me to dance by myself now. Someone came up behind me and threw me backwards, so I was facing whoever. My mouth literally dropped. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. "Payton?! What the hell?"

His name escaped my mouth in the smallest whisper. "Galen." I shook my head a bit. "You're here?"

Galen looked at me angrily. "Payton, I've been looking everywhere for you! And where are you? In a nightclub. Have a fun time." He started to walk away and I tried to reach out for him. "No, Galen wait!"

Comotion from above caused me to stop. Someone pulled on my arm sharply. The Joker dragged me towards the door. "No wait!" I saw Galen turn around and look at me frantically now. He started running at me. "Payton! No, Payton!" I reached my hand out for him, but Joker pulled me out too quick. "Bats. They ruin everything."

Bats? What the hell was he talking about? Was Bruce there? Logan came up beside me. "Who was that?" He whispered.

I didn't answer right away. "My... my boyfriend."

**Please review. and yes Galen is Payton's boyfriend. I'm trying to use different names. =]**


	11. One on One

I was being pulled by the arm and I didn't like it. I thought that my arm was being pulled out of it's socket. I winced in pain. My wrist hurt so bad. I figured that I was just complaining too much, but I've never felt so much pain in my life. I stopped short, leaving the Joker to stumble back a bit. He came to a hault. His head cocked back to meet my eyes. I felt myself gulp. I had to stall him, so Galen would have enough time to get out here. I glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He sucked in his cheek and chewed on the side of his mouth. He looked at me with the most angry look in the world. He jerked me forward, causing me to stumble. I nearly fell to the ground. Though this time, he didn't try and help me. I grabbed his arm to help support me, but he pulled it away. "Stop." I whined, trying to hold myself up. "Payton!" I whipped my head around to see Galen.

Galen ran towards the group of us. The street lights poured down. It was kind of like a horror movie. "Hey!" He yelled, as he stepped over to us. "Leave her alone!" He went to get closer to me, but Logan pulled him back. He shrugged Logan off. Galen reached for Payton. "Here, Payton. Let's get out of here." Joker nodded to Logan, who threw a punch at Galen.

"Galen!" I screamed. "No! Leave him alone!" I tried pulling away from the Joker, but his firm grip was too tight. Galen grabbed Logan's head and punched him hard. He slammed Logan into the building. He kicked him and threw many punches at him. Joker groaned. He threw me against the SUV doors. I fell to the ground instantly. "You can't rely on anyone these days. We have to do everything ourselves. Dont' we!" He yelled. He strolled over to Galen and Logan.

I pulled myself up off the ground. I started towards them, but Melanie grabbed my arm. "Payton stop!" She said sternly. I sighed and pulled away from her. When I looked back over, Joker had Galen down on the ground. "No, stop!" I ran at him. There was a loud yulp from an alley way. The Joker stopped and looked over intently at the open alley.

The Joker sucked in his teeth and walked towards me again. I turned around, hoping he was headed for someone else. No. He gripped ahold of my wrist and threw me into the SUV. I was getting real tired of that. The Joker slammed the door shut in my face and went around to the driver's side. He didn't even wait for anyone else to get in. He turned on the car. I looked up at him confused.

"Wait. We can't just leave them!" I yelled. I saw Melanie looking over threw the windows, she was also confused. Logan was standing there with Austin. The Joker ignored me and started driving off. I heard him muttering to himself, but I couldn't make out the words. "Why did we just leave them?" I asked. Hopefully he would answer me this time.

"Because, the stupid bat has to always interrupt my plans." He mumbled. He rounded a sharp corner, causing me to fly off of my seat and onto the floor. I brushed away a strand of hair from my face. "I didn't see Batman." I protested.

"Yes, but what do you think all the commotion was?" He asked. He tone told her that he was annoyed with her. I sighed and looked down at the floor. I folded my hands together, closing my eyes. I prayed silently to myself. I needed to go home. I couldn't take all this anymore. The Joker's laughing caused me to looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"You can't be around the devil and start praying!!" He shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman held Maroni by the collar of his shirt. He dangled him over a balcony. Maroni looked him straight in the eye. "Look. From one professional to another. If you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot. The fall wouldn't kill me."

"I'm counting on that." Batman replied. He let go of Maroni. Maroni fell to the ground on his feet, causing his ankles to snap. Maroni whined on the street. He breathed hard and tried not to scream from the pain. Batman grabbed ahold of Maroni again. "Where's the Joker?!"

Maroni took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I swear."

Batman jerked him forward. "Someone knows where he is!" He yelled.

"No one is gonna cross him for you." Maroni whispered in a harsh tone. "If you're trying to get that girl he drags around, you're wasting your time. The Joker ain't gonna just hand her over. The only way you're gonna get to her, is by taking off that little mask of yours. Thats the only way. Let him come find you." Maroni said.

Batman glared. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He said in a raspy voice. "We're going down to the MCU." He started dragging Maroni by the back of his shirt. Maroni whimpered.

"Alright!" Maroni yelled. "Okay. I'll tell you. The last place I heard he was hiding was, some warehouse. On the west side of town."

Batman dropped Maroni and started walking towards the west direction. "Were you going?" Maroni asked.

"To find him." Batman answered.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Leave it to Bruce

I sat on the ground of the SUV and started banging my head against the back of the Joker's seat. I hoped it would annoy him as much as he annoys me. When he didn't say anything about it, I banged my head harder. Maybe I would get lucky and knock myself out. That would be okay I guess. Then I wouldn't have to hear that ear piercing sound, he calls a laugh. I took my chances this time and punched his seat. I guess that's one chance I should never take again.

He stopped the SUV suddenly. I hit the back of his seat hard. My nose smashing right into too, I sighed out in pain. "Are you sure you have a license?" I asked weakly. I noticed that he was no longer in the car. He was standing outside my door, looking.

I opened my door just so it was cracked. I found myself staring up at him. "What do you see?" I asked, now looking down the road. There was nothing, but a few cars driving by. That's when I realized we were in some empty alley. He cocked his head to the side slightly, still looking out to the road.

"Someone is following us." He muttered under his breath.

"Who?!" I asked loudly. He was over beside me, with the door open. He put his hand over my mouth. "You don't worry that pretty little head of yours...okay. I will handle everything." He whispered. His voice was so low, I could barely make out his words. I nodded in agreement. My eyes didn't even look back out to the street, instead they stayed on him.

He sucked in his cheeks and starting cursing something. I could only make out a few words. His last sentence, however was very easy to understand. "The Batman is always getting in my way."

I smiled softly. "Batman!" I yelled. I gasped and covered my mouth, as the Joker turned his head and gave me a deadly look. It sent a sudden chill down my spine. He gave me a confused look. This look seemed to be the scariest for some reason.

The Joker took small steps towards me, looking down at the ground. I pressed my hand harder onto my mouth, afraid he was going to hit me or something. He started messing around in his pocket, looking for only God knows what. I heard a small clash, so I peeked over his shoulder slightly. There was some sort figure staring back. Was it Bruce? Oh God I hope so. I focused my eyes back to whatever the Joker was doing.

I flinched back when I realized he was right in front of me know. The Joker shoved me as hard as he could into the SUV. I knocked my head against the window and whimpered in pain. Before I could move, he had me pinned to the door. He looked really pissed off. I felt my stomach drop, knowing that I was probably going to get hit.

A bang into the door beside me, made the Joker look away. He directed his attention to the door. He was pulling on something. When he got it out, he examined it. He was holding a metal plate like thing. And it was in the shape of a bat. The Joker turned his head slowly. I felt myself smile when I saw Batman. I knew Bruce wouldn't let the Joker take me, again. The Joker didn't seem as happy as me though. "Oh you... you just couldn't let us go, could you?" He asked, annoyed.

I stared at Bruce. Finally he looked over at me. It was if he was trying to tell me something. I shook my head. Then, everything happened so fast. The Joker threw himself after Bruce, and Bruce screamed at me. "RUN PAYTON!"

I nodded and turned to run, anywhere but here.


End file.
